The Hunt
by LupsandTnks
Summary: A few moments passed by and the darkness grew more pronounced. It must have been after midnight; the moon sat exactly above her. It was full and orange; A harvest moon. “Finders keepers,” Edward grinned. A ONE SHOT. R&R please!


You know I haven't posted a one shot that actually stayed as a one shot before, why don't I fill the time by writing a little story?" So here it is…

Including 6 of the following words: **chocolate**, **kiss**, **midnight**, **wolf**, scissors, dress, bicycle, **silver**, pen, and **shoelace**

………..

A thick grey fog-- at least a meter from the ground-- created an eerie effect as Alice walked across the dark land. Of course Alice wasn't spooked by the night; it was where she felt the most at ease. At the edge of the woods, Alice stopped walking. By reaching out in front of her, she could touch the branches of the tree closest to her. It was large and thick and could easily hold her weight. It wasn't the right place. She could see him finding her here After only a moment of deliberation she pushed aside a small bush and made her way into the depth of the trees.

A few moments passed by and the darkness grew more pronounced. It must have been after _**midnight**_; the moon sat exactly above her. It was full and orange; A harvest moon. Summer had gone by long and fast. It had felt like a decade had passed since graduation, when at the same time she felt like Bella had been human only yesterday. Autumn had crept up on the Cullens like the fog had crept up on the wet ground below her. Alice stopped walking and looked down at herself. She noticed that the bottom of her blue jeans were drenched. Looking ahead of herself for a half second, she sighed and bent down to the hearth.

Rolling up the bottoms of her jeans took more time than she expected. When she stood up, she sensed that she was not alone. Taking in an unneeded breath, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. There was no wind, she hit no trees, and the smell of him following her exhilarated her senses. A large fir tree lay ahead of her and she quickly dodged it. The braches and other forest objects below her barely even moved as she leaped over them. She was good at this; this is why she loved who she was.

Alice let her uplifted spirit – or whatever she had—take over her. She barely noticed it at first. She saw a glimmer of something _**silver**_ in her peripheral vision. She changed her course. The smell of its skin went straight through her. Her upper lip was shivering with anticipation. She was gaining on it quickly. At any moment she would be in the exact distance to pounce. A shadow to her left flew past her. She shook her head and kept running. _Not this time, you don't._ There it was; her prey. She leaped in the air and struck. Her hands flew ahead of her. The animal had vanished, and she hit the wet earth hard and fast. She sat up on her knees growling.

_If I could kill you right now I would, _Alice thought. _That was mine. _She hissed under her breath.

"Finders keepers," Edward grinned before digging his teeth into the throat of the _**wolf **_he had pinned to the ground. Alice huffed. She turned to Jasper, who had been chasing Alice. He looked at her, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He reached out and took her fingers in his.

"It's not your fault he is faster than you." Jasper bent his head down and laid a _**kiss**_ on her temple. "We'll find another." She smiled as his ease filled her.

"Jerk." She said, turning back to her brother. Edward had already drained the blood from the lifeless body. Edward looked at her with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. I need to find something for Bella." Edward wiped his hand across his mouth and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a large thermos, and threw it up in the air. He caught it, turning to look at Jasper and Alice. "What do you suppose this time; shall I catch her a couple of rabbits?"

"You are such a suck up to her." Alice smiled. Edward looked at Jasper, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, shut up." All three of them grinned. Edward sniffed the air.

"Do you see anything?" He asked. Alice closed her eyes and opened them a second later.

"A nest. About a mile northeast; you'll catch the scent if you head in that general direction." Alice turned to Jasper. "There are a couple of deer back near the river…"

"Not for long." A voice said from behind them. Emmett came into view, smiled at the three of them and then headed towards the water.

"Hey!" Alice hollered. "I hope you know that you're going to trip over your _**shoelace!" **_She and Jasper headed after him, their hands still clasped together.

Edward stood there for a full minute, just listening to the forest. The birds made no sound; they could sense predators. He knew Bella was waiting for him at home, and he hated leaving her for any moment at a time. As if reading his mind, Rosalie spoke from behind him.

"When do you think Bella's going to catch her own damn food?" She said, coming up beside him.

"If she chooses never, I would not ask her to do otherwise." He said, twirling the thermos in his hands. Rosalie watched smugly.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked. Edward nudged his head in the direction his family had gone. Rosalie vanished. Edward went the way Alice had directed him. He found the rabbits easily, sliced into their necks and drained the blood into the thermos. He had not wished any of this for his Bella. In a way he was happy that she turned her head when one of them asked her to hunt. He would never ask her. Edward would do anything for her. If it meant bringing blood to her in a thermos, he would do it for the rest of eternity.

Edward arrived home before the rest. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting up in the Rockies for the weekend. They cherished their time alone. Edward slid upstairs into his room; their room. She sat against the far wall, a cushion from the bed in her lap. When she saw him, she stood up and met him half way across the room.

"Hello beautiful." Edward murmured into her hair. Bella looked up at her love and smiled despite herself. Edward looked down into her blackened eyes and tried to hide the uneasiness he felt when he saw what he had turned her into. She reached up and tugged on his ear, grabbing the thermos with her other hand.

"What did you bring me, hmm?" She smiled, turning her back to him. She walked towards the leather sofa, opening the thermos as she walked. She spun around. "You shouldn't have." Bella grinned. Edward was at her side in an instant.

"I can go find something else, if you'd like a deer?" Edward's eyes danced.

"I've been craving _**chocolate**_ …" Bella laughed. "Its fine, Edward." Edward's face relaxed. He sat on the sofa, pulling his wife into his lap. He watched as Bella drank. When she finished, he lifted his fingers and trailed them along her lower lip. Edward caught a drop of blood and licked it off his finger. Bella leaned down and kissed his mouth deeply. Edward looked into her eyes and saw them turn back to her usual color brown. She had not lost all of her humanity in the change.

Maybe it meant that she had not lost her soul either.

---------...

So... WHat did you guys think???? R&R please!


End file.
